Il est trop tard
by Maevis
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre d'Ishval, Roy invite Riza à passer un dernière soirée ensemble...


**Il est trop tard**

_« Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'en enfer »_

Ces mots que Riza Hawkeye avait prononcés plus tôt dans la journée lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Comment une jeune femme comme elle, qu'il connaissait depuis des années, avait pu autant changer en l'espace de quelques mois ? Cette guerre les avait changés certes, mais ce sont des monstres qui vivent à présent et non plus des êtres humains. Toute une population venait d'être décimée par l'armée d'Amestris et ce fardeau, c'était à eux de le porter et à personne d'autre. Elle le lui avait fait remarquer ça aussi et elle n'avait pas tort. Pourtant, au fond de lui il avait mal, son cœur était blessé et il ne savait pas si un jour elle guérirait et lui avec. Après tout, les relations amoureuses au sein de l'armée étaient interdites, pourquoi cela changerait avec le temps ? Cette jeune femme blonde avec qui il avait passé sa jeunesse et dont il était tombé amoureux dès leur première rencontre était intouchable malgré la réciprocité – il n'en doutait plus – de leurs sentiments.

Il s'en voulait. Roy Mustang, alchimiste d'état, surnommé le Flame Alchemist, qui avait exterminé des dizaines d'ishvals, portant seul ce poids sur ses épaules, s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sombrer la fille de son maître dans de telles profondeurs. Elle ne devrait pas se trouver là et lui non plus. Personne n'aurait dû vivre cette ignominie et être auprès de leur famille. Ce massacre les a tous changés et la meilleure chose à se dire c'est que c'était pour le bien des générations futures. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur des hommes fidèles et sur elle.

Il y a deux jours de cela, lorsque chacun avait retrouvé son foyer à la fin du combat, il avait proposé à Riza de venir boire un verre avec lui, afin de ne pas passer cette soirée seul et d'éviter de se ressasser tous ces moments glauques. Elle avait accepté en souvenir du passé, mais aussi pour être avec lui en tant qu'amie une dernière fois. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait son diplôme, Mustang ne serait plus que son supérieur et elle un simple soldat. Elle ne pourrait plus avoir la relation d'amitié et de confiance qu'ils avaient tissée au cours du temps, et encore moins avouer ses sentiments pour lui. Ce sera dur, mais pour elle le voir en vie et continuer d'avancer lui suffisait.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un bar près des dortoirs de l'armée, leur lieu de vie. D'autres soldats venus décompresser et profiter enfin de la vie s'y trouvaient aussi, répandant une ambiance festive dans tout le bar. Pourtant quand Riza y pénétra, elle n'eut aucune envie de faire la fête. Elle ne comprenait pas comment, après un tel massacre, on pouvait se réjouir et boire jusqu'à s'effondrer sous les effets de l'alcool. Ses seules pensées allaient aux ishvals. Elle revoyait encore les visages des hommes qu'elle avait tués. Toutes ces images la tourmentaient sans jamais disparaître. Elle allait devoir vivre avec et avancer pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau but à sa vie, protéger Roy, l'homme à qui elle tenait le plus après le décès de son père et sûrement le seul qu'elle connaissait vraiment. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne faille pas. Pour elle c'était important, et même si cela n'effaçait pas ses crimes commis à Ishval, cela lui offrait une porte de secours afin de léguer un monde meilleur aux générations à venir.

Elle fut stoppée dans ses pensées quand l'homme qui les occupait arriva à ses côté, sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'était installée quelques minutes plus tôt. Roy lui fit un petit signe de tête comme pour la saluer suivi d'un léger sourire pour la remercier d'être venue après tous ces événements. Ils commandèrent à boire puis un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prendre la parole, n'osait se dire quoi que ce soit. L'ambiance devenait lourde et les boissons posées devant eux, par le serveur, se finirent rapidement suivit d'une deuxième commande. C'est Riza qui lança un sujet de conversation, un souvenir du temps où Mustang s'entraînait chez elle. Ce fut le fil conducteur de toutes les conversations qui en découlèrent et malgré tous les tourments de nos deux héros de guerre, ils se laissèrent entraîner par les festivités du bar et la musique joyeuse. Roy invita même la jolie blonde à le suivre sur la piste de danse, déjà envahie par une multitude de soldats plus ou moins ivres. La soirée se déroula dans la joie, oubliant un instant la réalité, plongeant les âmes troublées, dévastées et meurtries dans un semblant de Paradis, un endroit où il fait bon vivre. Un lieu où l'alcool est maître, où il n'y a ni conflits, ni enjeux de vie ou de mort, ni de cadavres. Un lieu littéralement opposé au champ de bataille. Un lieu de fête et de tranquillité, dans lequel on ne se sent pas en danger à chaque pas que l'on fait. Un refuge pour les perdus, une issue de secours pour les ravagés. C'est ça, un Paradis... Mais quand la fatigue tombe et que c'est l'heure de rentrer chez soi , la réalité reprend le cours des choses, ramenant tout le monde aux bords du gouffre auquel ils avaient presque échappé un court instant. Roy et Riza ne faisant pas exception à la règle.

Mustang avait insisté auprès de la jeune femme pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas embêtée par les ivrognes qui leur servaient de collègue. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre mais c'était aussi une occasion pour lui de profiter un peu plus de sa présence. Cette guerre les avait tous les deux détruit, ils avaient des regards de meurtriers, mais il savait que la Riza faible et fragile se trouvait quelque part derrière ce visage si sombre et froid. Il avait bien réussi à la faire rire plus tôt, rien n'était encore perdu. La Riza qu'il aimait se trouvait bien à côté de lui. Lui qui pensait déjà à l'avenir, qui se fixait un but à atteindre pour changer ce pays, lui qui s'imaginait aux côtés de la belle blonde pour le reste de sa vie, lui qui essayait d'être optimiste dans un moment aussi difficile, il ne voyait pas la souffrance profonde de son futur bras droit. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à quitter l'armée après tant de lutte, après avoir pris des vies, mais le plus dur était de garder sa souffrance pour soit, enfouie à l'écart du reste. Elle voulait le protéger, il lui fallait donc être forte. Il la voulait plus que tout, il lui fallait donc la protéger.

Arrivé devant la porte de Riza, il la fixa un instant, droit dans les yeux. Aucune émotion ne voulait se laisser voir, seule la fatigue se montrait. Aucun des deux ne voulait avouer ses faiblesses, les rendre publiques et se livrer à l'autre. Et plus ils échangeaient ce regard, plus ce dernier s'intensifiait. Plus c'était dur de résister. Et petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, chacun dévoila ses sentiments, ses émotions au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait. Des plus simples, aux plus intimes, passant par la tristesse et le bonheur. Ils se comprenaient. Leur complicité d'autrefois revoyait le jour. Ils n'étaient plus deux inconnus mais bien deux amis qui se retrouvaient. La fin d'une ère et le début d'une autre. Roy put voir à qu'elle point elle était marquée par ce qui s'était passé, il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir, son rêve, il allait le réaliser pour elle, pour eux. Riza quant à elle, remarqua cette lueur d'amour qu'il avait dans les yeux, lui dessinant une légère teinte rouge à cette idée. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. De longues minutes avant que le brun ne se décide. Il rapprocha leurs visages, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Leurs souffles chauds étaient la seule sensation qui les affectait. Et Mustang scella le baiser déposant en même temps sa main droite sur la joue de la blonde. Il ne dura qu'un court instant car Hawkeye décida de le rompre avant de se soumettre à ses pulsions et de l'intensifier. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, pas maintenant. Il était trop tard.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-elle doucement, on ne peut pas se le permettre, plus maintenant. Il est trop tard ... »

Elle avait chuchoté ses mots à son oreille, ne voulant pas le blesser plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

« Je comprends », conclut-il avant de s'écarter de la jeune femme et de lui tourner le dos. Il lui fit un signe de main et lui annonça qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée en sa présence avant de finir pas un « Bonne nuit ». Elle lui renvoya et pénétra dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Quand à Mustang il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il savait que cela la blesserait plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir ainsi. Elle avait même du rompre leur baiser alors qu'il avait senti un frisson de bonheur quand leurs lèvres s'étaient réunies. Il avait vraiment tout foiré avec elle depuis le début de leur rencontre. Mais était-il vraiment trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu ? Seul l'avenir le lui dira... Le leur dira.


End file.
